Conventionally, an art of a braider in which braids are wound onto an outer peripheral surface of a mandrel is known (for example, see the Patent Document 1).
In the braider described in the Patent Document 1, separately from a traveling track composing a braid, a traveling track for a bobbin carrier which is used for supplying the bobbin carrier to the traveling track and separating the bobbin carrier from the traveling track (supply line and separation line) is provided. When the bobbin carrier is supplied to the traveling track and separated from the traveling track, the bobbin carrier travels along the supply line and the separation line.
However, it is necessary to provide the traveling track for the bobbin carrier for supplying the bobbin carrier to the traveling track and separating the bobbin carrier from the traveling track (supply line and separation line), whereby the apparatus may be enlarged.
In the conventional braider, a number of the braids wound onto the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel is constant.
In the conventional braider, when a diameter of the mandrel is constant, the braids can be arranged on the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel uniformly.
However, when the diameter of the mandrel is uneven, it may be difficult to arrange the braids on the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel uniformly.
When the diameter of the mandrel is uneven and the number of the braids wound onto the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel is set corresponding to a part of the mandrel at which the diameter is small, at the part of the mandrel at which the diameter is small, the braids are arranged on the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel closely. However, at the part of the mandrel at which the diameter is large, spaces may be generated between the braids and the braids may be arranged mesh-like.
When the number of the braids wound onto the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel is set corresponding to the part of the mandrel at which the diameter is large, at the part of the mandrel at which the diameter is large, the braids are arranged on the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel closely. However, at the part of the mandrel at which the diameter is small, a tube body composed from the braids may be loose with respect to the mandrel and a space may be generated between the tube body and the mandrel.